The 11th Christmas party
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot when Lucas sign up Henry to play Santa at the precinct and Jo is in awe


**Hello y'all ! So Christmas is coming and I wanted to write a one shot for it. Maybe I'll write another one but for now it's my first contribution for the holidays ! I hope everyone will enjoy; it's short, it's simple, it's just a Christmas spirit haha.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think ;)**

* * *

It was the annual Christmas holiday party at the 11th and it was also the first year Henry was participating because if his memory served well, the year before, he was too busy catching up a fake immortal only to lead him to the other psychopath he knew now.

Nonetheless, the party was taking place at the office and everyone was there, including all of his assistants from the morgue.

One of the tradition of the precinct was for one of the detective to play Santa because they were receiving different children from the neighbourhood, children whose parents couldn't afford a real Christmas so the 11th vouched for that. Every year all the colleagues, friends were signing up to play, some people were even doing it against their will and Reece herself was proceeding to the ballot.

This year wasn't any different and a lot of people were signing up to be Santa. Lucas was nervously dancing around, wondering if he should sign up or not.. Then it hit him.. Henry finally decided to show up for once in his life and who could be better than him to play Santa ? As far as he knew, his boss was pretty good with kids.

So he walked toward him while he was having a discussion with both Jo and Hanson and he couldn't keep his eyes off Jo and neither was she.. Hanson never felt so much third wheeling than this moment.

Both of them started dating for a little while now, Jo knew about him and sometimes they seemed to forget they weren't all alone, especially at work.. Hanson couldn't clear his mind of the fact they seriously needed to get a room if they didn't get at it already.

So when they saw a cheerful Lucas walking toward them, Henry felt he was in trouble.

\- hey ! Hi ! So how's the party going for you guys ?

Hanson just raised an eyebrow

\- we barely started, as per usual we're waiting for Reece to take care of the ballot and who's gonna have the honour to play Santa. Look at those idiots queuing just for that.

Hanson shook his head while Jo gave him a look. He sipped his hot chocolate

\- what ?

\- you seem pretty grumpy for someone who played Santa three times in a row.

\- spend hours on that tight costume and doing it all over again for your kids once at home and you'll understand why.

Jo smirked so as Henry but he knew something was off when Lucas couldn't stop starring at him. He rolled his eyes

\- what is it Lucas ?

His assistant awkwardly scratched the back of his head

\- huh.. Well I was wondering if.. You'll be interested to sign up to play Santa this year.

Henry couldn't help but scoffed and shook his head negatively

\- trust me Lucas, this is definitely not a good idea

\- and why not boss ? I mean you're good with kids aren't you ?

Henry just shrugged but politely declined

\- I think it's better to leave that to the detectives.. I'll just stay here and watch. You know I won't change my mind.

Lucas sighed and he knew it was kinda hard to change Henry's opinion on something. He just nodded but got back on the queue. Henry needed to open himself a bit more and not only with Jo.. Plus the assistant was pretty sure he saw Jo's eyes sparkled from the moment he proposed to Henry to sign up for this.. And the hint of disappointment when he refused. If something could impress the beautiful detective even more, it will be to watch the man she loved acting with kids.

So wether he liked it or not, Henry would be signed up to be Santa and he waited for everyone to clear the queue to put Henry's name on top, hoping it would get out.

She quickly got back into her office to proceed and she was kinda surprise about the name she got but smiled and made the announcement

\- your attention please ! So looks like we have our new Santa this year and it's our medical examiner : Henry Morgan.

Henry's jaw dropped opened while everyone applauded him and Jo burst into laughings when she saw his face. Hanson couldn't help it either and Henry glared at Lucas who slowly walked backward to disappeared behind the others detectives, shyly waving to him.

Reece had a big grin on her face and Henry knew she was having far too much fun with this. Jo whispered into his ear

\- if you'd like, I can help you put the costume on.

She raised an obvious eyebrow and Henry was about to take her up on her offer but Hanson gave him a pat on the back and pushed him toward Reece

\- you two will have all night to do what you wanna do.. Now go talk with the lieutenant, she'll give you a costume. The kids should be there anytime soon.

When Henry walked by Lucas, he shot him another glare and gritted his teeth

\- I'll kill you

\- Merry Christmas - Lucas replied back, smiling, knowing he was so screwed and probably so fired.

Henry had no choice anyway and also he knew it was for the kids. But not like it was the best thing to do.

But he quickly changed his mind when he saw all those cuties walking down the precinct with their parents, their eyes wild opened with admiration and excitation and when they saw Henry, sitting on a chair next to the Christmas tree, they stopped and all smiled and screamed

\- this is Santa Claus !

And without any warning they all ran toward him and tried to speak with him all at the same time and Henry tried to look for some help but everyone was letting him down, mostly taking pictures than anything else. Jo got closer and was looking at him, in a way she never did before, well not exactly the same as she was used to.

Henry gave her that mega watt smile of his and asked for some silence among the kids

\- okay children ! Now be nice and you'll all get your gifts. Can you sit in circle around me please ?

They all did as said and kept looking at him in a awe. Henry knew he had to give them gifts and took one random package

\- so I will call your name and we will talk a bit, take a picture and then I'll let you go.

They all nodded and Henry started calling every kid's name and took them into his lap, talking with them, making them laugh and asking them to be nice with their parents.

Jo was totally lost in another world looking at him. Her heart flustered.. She knew Henry was good with kids but she just had no idea how good. She bit her lips and couldn't help the moan escaping her mouth, not even paying attention to Hanson and Lucas stare on her.

More than even she knew what she wanted and she surely wanted a family with that guy in a near future, no matter the time or anything else that could be against them, she just didn't care at all.

After some long hours and twelve happy children, some Christmas songs and a lot of food, Henry could finally have a rest and stayed lazy on the chair they made up for him to sit in.

Jo slowly walked toward him and whispered in his ear

\- I've been very good this year, can I sit in your laps too Santa ?

He smirked and nodded, she took a seat on his laps, wrapping her arms around his neck, while he did the same with her waist.

Every eyes were locked on them but they didn't mind. Jo played with the fake beard Henry was wearing.

\- you know.. I was thinking about one gift Santa could give me.

\- and what is that ? I'm all ears

She ran her finger all along the beard to reach his lips and rested her forehead against his

\- first maybe he could sweep off a girl to Paris so they could finally get lost.

His grip tightened on her waist and he started kissing her neck.. And it was hard for her to stay focused on those moments

\- hmm.. Then.. I've seen how you were with those children. - she removed the beard and the hat and bring her mouth closer to his - and maybe someday soon, you and I, we could have our own children and sure you'll be happy to play Santa every year but would you agree to play him just for me tonight, after the party ?

Henry's grinned expanded and he quickly gave her a peck on the lips

\- I'll be more than please detective and you know Santa also has a gift for you

\- really ? Which is ?

Henry looked around them and everyone was starring, the precinct suddenly felt silence. Oh well, they've been having bets on them for a while now, everyone knew they were together but they just didn't know

\- I love you Jo Martinez !

Jo's heart skipped a bit and a huge grin spread her face, she didn't even mind to reply she just give him one hell of passionate kiss and Hanson rolled his eyes, groaning

\- god damn it ! Someone give these two a room please.

Lucas was beyond excited, a bit more than the kids were earlier

\- I knew I did something good signing up for Santa. She couldn't resist to that.

Jo and Henry were done with their kiss but were snuggling and Jo replied

\- and I love you too my favorite Santa Claus.. You'll get a huge surprise after the party.

He devilishly grinned

\- I look forward to it. Merry Christmas Jo

\- Merry Christmas Henry !


End file.
